In some types of pocket computer, the above control means may consist of the stylus itself, which the user slides over the screen in various directions to control movement of a mobile object on the screen.
However, this use of the stylus is not very ergonomic, since the user must both impose the direction that he wishes to impart to the mobile object on the screen and hold the stylus in contact with the screen. Given that pocket computers are small, they offer very little support for the hand holding the stylus, which makes the position of that hand relative to the pocket computer particularly uncomfortable, especially if the user is moving around (for example using his pocket computer in a moving vehicle).